oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Reviews: OddTube, Episode 6--"Viral Video with Dr. O"
SPOILERS, for the obvious reason Realized I accidentally marked the "Pandas" ep as 4 and not 5, my bad! So yeah, Dr. O! Viral video...stuff! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! (*clicks the space bar*) --*is lowkey jealous of Olympia b/c is too fat and not fit enough to do cartwheels* --'O HEY AN INTERVIEW LOOKIT DAT B/C THAT'S TYPICAL AHAHA' (*is immensely abnormal*) --Okay, paying attention to the background from now on, THAT AGENT IS BEING PULLED INTO Fno oddKING HELL OH MY ODD --Feature that counts as advertising. Real smart, wise-guy. --...DAMMIT JESSICA, GET THE CALCULATOR (*calculates*) How in the name of holy fno oddk did 57,679 PEOPLE VOTE FOR THOSE VILLAINS?! ARE THERE THAT MANY FANS?! AAAAAA SO MANY QUESTIONSSSS *explodes* --"So, I did not make the mistake of inviting a villain to Headquarters again..." WELL THANK ODD HUH --A quote from JonTron that fits this entire scene: "WHAT?! WHAT THE FU-" Expect a lot more of those in the future. --So Olympia took the safer approach, beat around the bush, and asked villains to send in submissions for the interview. Let the fun begin. *points below* --"This is Evil Teddy, broadcasting to you live from Teddy Bear Nation!" No, it's your secret lair. *cue SpongeBob's "Patrick BOO at joke"* --Disregard that last reaction, I had no clue it was a Fno oddKING STUDIO APARTMENT Y' CAN'T EVEN TELL --It's like they weren't even trying to mock Trump's post-election speech. --Make up your mind, Evil Teddy--white or brown? --"And then there was the day I got this whole WALL of teddy bears!" Uh, no, you built that. *ding* --It's like Olympia's victory dance, but ten times weirder because the idiotic robot bears from Assistant's Creed are back. --W-wait, hold on, I'm generally confused. What was the point of Evil Teddy's video exactly? Was it a congrats for her winning, or mere filler (and not the frosting kind either)? --Oh hey, it's that sickness thingie in the Dr. O game on the website that turns you green! --I would say Olympia's using a selfie stick but her arm isn't extended out enough. --Magic thermometer doubles as a tongue depressor and a cure-all for green glows. --We still have yet to know where that tube leads... --"...who has an idea on how to make this video go viral." Olympia, let me remind you that the media is skewy and basically just fno oddked up entirely and a video about babies is gonna get more viral than your video no matter how hard you try. It's screwed in the cork, but you gotta deal with it. If it does though, I will faint and maybe hurl my phone at the wall. Maybe. --It's a video...about viruses...that needs to go viral. It's nice they're informing society about this, but no one will really...erm...listen unless you start listing new kinds of cancer off. --Hold on, let me review each disease: Float-itis, which makes you float uncontrollably. Not to be confused with the floaters in First Day. Plaidtosis, turns you plaid beginning with toes. Not to be confused with the plaid picnicgoers in Picture Day. Rubber-ball theria, which makes you bounce like a rubber ball. Not to be confused for Pinkie Pie's normal gait in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All of these are shoutouts to callbacks sans that last one. Nice touch. --AHAHA that's probably what every little kid thinks a viral video is tho --Viral video: a video that a whole bunch of people are going to watch and comment about when news broadcasters' Facebook pages put it out. --Dr. O's making this into some cheap PSA about odd viruses. Oh well, beats that Surfing Monkey one I saw...*shiver* --"I'll take notes, because I wanna be a medic someday." ~ Olympia, probably --'WAIT WAIT WHOOOOOA OKAY' 'CALLBACK TIIIII-' (*plays '80s "The More You Know" theme tune and logo*) We have diseases listed from the following episodes, to recap: --The Curious Case of Piratitis (Piratitis) --A Case of the Sillies (The Sillies) --A Case of the Singalongs (The Singalongs) --Jinx (The Jinx) Diseases that don't appear in episodes include and are not limited to: --The Repeats --The Patty-Cake-Patty-Cakes (turns you into a baker's man) --Ninja-tosis --Unicorn-emia --Polka-dot-itis --Stripe-tosis (BEST PUN) --Cantaloupe Face "Whew, that's a lot of-" "I'M JUST GETTING STARTED, Bno oddCH." --Frog Lungs --Whooping Bear Claw --Severe Lemurnemia (...that's a sad pun) --Cat Nose --Monkey's Uncle --Restless Moose Syndrome (MAAAAAAINE FTW Y'ALL) --The Hop-Skip-and-a-Jumps --The Hurry-Up-and-Waits --The Upsy-Daisies --The Under-Doobies --The Over-and-Outs --The *breath* No-I-Haven't-Seen-Michael-But-If-I-See-Him-I'll-Tell-Him-You-Were-Looking-For-Him-itis --Cellphone Tooth --Frying Pan Hand --Butter Brain --Butter Substitute Brain --The Common Carpet --The Michael-Someone-Was-Looking-For-Yous --Robot-Theria --Cosmic Snail Flu --The Pacific Giggles --The Paperfoot Disease --The Hickory-Dickory-Docks --The GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ("Don't get that one, trust me.) Moving on to the last one... --"Oh my odd, she yelled so loud it nearly knocked my glasses off!" ~ Olympia, probably Well, that was fun! I...got a list of viruses. Yay. Overall, it was still pretty fun, if not a wee bit bland and a whole lot wonky. See you all next week, keep on keepin' odd! Category:Blog posts